


ASStiel

by Stargirl4Ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Cas Is Very Impressionable, F/M, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl4Ever/pseuds/Stargirl4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have developed a theory about praying to Castiel... You put that theory to the test and find unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASStiel

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first reader-insert story I ever wrote. It's kind of silly, but it's fun to read. Enjoy!

You had noticed a peculiar pattern recently. Whenever Sam or Dean needed the assistance of the bizarre angel known as Castiel, they would have to “pray.” However, unless they used the word “ass” in the “prayer”, Castiel wouldn't appear.

Although you had heard them call Castiel only a few times, you wanted to put your theory to the test. You had a question concerning a demon you had watched Sam kill the other day, and Sam had told you to ask Castiel, so testing your hypothesis wasn't the only reason you were going to call him. Castiel seemed so busy most of the time.

You looked up at the ceiling of the tacky motel room that Sam and Dean had placed you in to keep you safe while they hunted, and you spoke out loud, feeling awkward. “Castiel, I need you.”

You heard nothing. No rustle of what you figured to be wings. No gruff voice. You tried again. “Castiel. I need you. Please?” You looked around and turned to see if the angel was anywhere in room. Again, no.

Taking a deep breath, you tried to summon him again, this time using the crude word. You tried not to laugh. “Castiel, I need you to get your ass down here.”

Sure enough, you saw the familiar angel standing before you with a concerned expression on his face. “Are you hurt? Is Dean or Sam hurt?” He looked you over and looked around the room.

You gave up, and started giggling. “Why do I have to use the word “ass” to call you?”

His eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“Whenever someone summons you, we have to mention “ass.’” You wondered if he was even aware of it.

“ _Ass_? I-I don’t know. I never hear you guys use anything else. I figured it was you making fun of me. Is that the only reason you called me?” You realized how close he was to you, and you were probably blushing.

You thought for a reply but had none. “Well, I was gonna say something about “putting the ass in Castiel” but I couldn't figure out how to use it.”

“I need to go.” He began to step back. You reached forward and held his arm to keep him from going. He looked surprised.

“Actually, I did have a—” He cut you off by pulling you in for a kiss, shocking you. He was a surprisingly good kisser, and you generally thought it wouldn't be something that he would be skilled at. He held your arms to your sides by your wrists, and pushed you against the nearest wall. You definitely didn't expect that out of him! He was an angel. Weren't angels supposed to be all pure, or something?

He pulled away after some time, leaving you out of breath and wide-eyed. “Where did _that_ come from?” You said, sounding a bit ruder than you had intended.

“Did you dislike it? I learned that in all the movies that you guys have made me watch, if someone holds the other person's arm, either they get hurt or they get kissed. I figured that in your case I should kiss you.” He looked concerned once again.

You completely forgot about what you were going to ask him. His kiss had wiped all thoughts from your mind. “It was nice.” You said, a little unsure of how to describe the kiss. It wasn't everyday that an angel made out with you.

“I have to go.” It was all he said.

“Wait!” He had already vanished, and you looked around in front of you. It was always strange when he appeared or disappeared.

Maybe you should let him watch more movies.


End file.
